bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twilight Despair 5
message This message is for me as I am using my phone as my desktop is being used.--Twilight Despair 5 15:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admins Please create a normal type of Zanpakutou, the unique types were spammed recently and as such need a VERY good reason to be created, most times a "Unique" zanpakutou is a fancy Kido type and not a real unique new type of zanpakutou......just a word of thumb, just make a normal one, because also the unique types are really easy to godmod...which would get you into trouble again-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 15:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :It looked from your post on ten's page that you got in trouble before-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 17:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Goto http://www.nihongodict.com/ -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 02:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) reply okay which one of my articles do u want to use, and if u can give me some insight to ur storyline in which my characters will be used will be helpful. and your hollow/arrancar royal army sounds like a good idea......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 16:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) the original ower of the articles that u have listed are no longer active on this wikia and such left most of his work to me, as u can see his work wasn't very good, the only reason i took them was to feature them as small time villans in my own story arcs, but if u think u can re-work them than it is fine by me, but before i give u permission to use them i would like to see some of your work as in a character or article u have made.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 16:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) it looks okay but it needs a lot of work and i suggest you have a look around at the site at some of the articles made by other people, so you can get the feel of how we make articles her, so my advice to you is to ee some articles and then used their styles tat first to make your own articles.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 14:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request Um, a site wide canon was tried and it failed sadly, because it was hard to coordinate. 2nd your dont have to ask permission to make a new race, as long as it fits in the bleach universe and isnt copying another anime (ie: plagiarism). Now the kido pages are often made by user for organizing ideas, but ask head admin User:Seireitou about that because i dont know. And the power levels are set by the canon not use please look at the Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration to see the set power levels. thank you-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 18:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Purinsu Kuchiki Yeah sure I'll take a look at the page for ya. Give me a few minutes and I'll te'll ya what I think of it. Kenji Hiroshi 15:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, first off, the content is good. The appearance, personality and abilities section's are fiting for a Kuchiki and a Captain. I also liked the zanpakuto (the ability to disrupt a cero before it's even fired sounds handy to me). The only problem I can see is one you pointed out yourself and that's spelling. That's simple enough to fix, though, so don't worry too much. Just take your time and you'll improve (Trust me, my spelling was terrible when I started writing for Fanfiction.net) If you aren't good at pickin' out spelling on your own, then get someone (a friend) to do it for you. The only other thing I say you should get is an infobox template. Do you know how to put those in? If you've any questions, then ask away. If I can help, then I'll try. Kenji Hiroshi 15:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Sure, I'll add the template for you and add the pic as well. For adding a picture to a template (let's use your character's appearance as an example) the code would be: Paste this into the space between the bracets File:Guy-1.jpg to add the picture into the template. Template's use the codes to add things (even bold text) but the codes can easily be found online are easy enough to add once you get the hang of things. Heck, I only started using templates about a week ago (if even) and had to learn all this stuff as well. The best advice I can give ya is to experiment with templates usin' the preview button and save it only when you're happy with it. Kenji Hiroshi 16:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *I'm workin' on the template and all now, so do you want me to fix up some of the spellin' as well? As for the Bankai, Immortal has a few translations in japanese that I found. You could have Fukyuu, Fumetsu, Senkofumetsu (this also means everlasting) or Senzaifuma. They all mean immortal, it's all about how you arrange the kanji. Here's the link to the translation site I use http://www.nihongodict.com/. Kenji Hiroshi 16:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Well, is the template to your liking? For any of your future characters, simply copy and paste that in and edit it on the new article. And I did fix a few of the spelling's (I think I got about halfway down the powers and abilities section), but then I had a football match to watch (sorry about that). Oh yeah, If you've any questions pal, then ask away. I ain't no admin, but If I know what ya need, I'll try to help ya out. Kenji Hiroshi 15:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Well, White Knight fits with the whole theme, especially the colour. You've used "White", "Pale" and "Ivory" in most of his zanpakuto abilities, so White Knight definitely fits. Btw, White Knight is H'akubanokishi' in japanese, but that was the only translation I could get. And Sword of the King fits well, considering he's a noble (and a Kuchiki to boot). I couldn't get a translation for Sword of the King (sorry 'bout that). So the question if they go with the theme is yes they do. He's got some nice skills too. Good job, man. Kenji Hiroshi 16:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Suzaku You want me to make the character page, or just the surname? If it's a surname, then how about Takahiro? It means whidespread nobility and would fit with him bein' Purinsu's lieutenant. Kenji Hiroshi 16:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Could you as I still only have computer use at college during week days but I have only two requirements please. Just make his appearance more muscluar than Purinsu's but between height of 6 to 6:2 ft please hair color and eye color doesnt matter to me nor if he has any to no unique things like tattoos etc. And make his zanapkuto a melee type but immense in size like Ichigo's sealed zanapkuto. Now i got to get to class.Twilight Despair 5 16:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've created the page under the name Suzaku Takahiro (Just plain Suzaku was taken, sadly). I've added his appearance (couldn't find a pic, though), if you want to add to it or change it, it's up to you. It is your article. His sealed zanpakuto's been writin' up, again you can change it to fit your tastes. I'll leave you to fill out his personality and powers and abilities, though I took a little initiive with his abilities like Immense spiritual power (needed to explain why his zanpakuto's so huge) and enhanced strength (sayin' how easy he wields such a large sword). The template's also been added, but some info only you can add (blood group, partners, etc). Hope ya enjoy! Kenji Hiroshi 11:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yup, you did good with the changes. His spiritual energy's more in line with a Lieutenant now anyway. Like the new design for his sealed zan as well. With a name like Guardian, I bet he's gonna be a defensive kinda fighter. Yeah, I'm lookin' forward to see how ya work him and Purinsu Kuchiki into your universe. Kenji Hiroshi 15:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool pic. And cool idea about the kingdom and protector zanpakuto. I'd never have though of that. I generally go for the whole "hit ya as hard as i can thing with a defensive ability if your in trouble" format when makin' a zanpakuto. You're characters are gonna be good. Can't say I've ever watched Inuyasha. I normally stick to the more well-known ones like Bleach, Naruto and Fairy Tail. You might wanna try Black Blood Brothers. Short, but good. Anyways, Suzaku's gonna have interestin' abilities to say the least. Can't wait to see how they turn out. Kenji Hiroshi 15:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) These two are startin' sound like the complete ideal Captain and Lieutenant combo. It's a cool idea and will make the characters that much better. Good thinkin' man. Kenji Hiroshi 16:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New Kido Page If were for makin' a Kido page, then I'll insist we both have our names on it. I can't take the full credit when the idea wasn't even my own. And there might be someone else who might want in on the idea, but I'll hafta ask him. He's been helpin' with my main characters. I have a few Kido spells on my User Page that I use in my stories, so that'll give us a good start and then whatever ones you can add. But I won't start it now until I've spoken to Raze. Is that okay? The more the merrier after all. Kenji Hiroshi 20:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. But, I was wonderin' what your plan was for Hado 92, 'cause that spell has featured as an inportant part of one my characters, namely Kusaka Kori and his development, 'cause he recieved burn scars and almost died because of that spell durin' my first story arc while savin' my main character. Kenji Hiroshi 20:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Naw, the problem is that I'll hafta ask Head-Admin Sei if I could use that spell, 'cause I was usin' his Kido page at that point. There are plenty of pic's on the net that could be used as Kido (I know a few other anime, mainly Naruto) that we could use. I'll ask Sei if we can use that spell in our page 'cause it's featured in my story. Your other numbers are fine, btw. I have no argument with those, man. Kenji Hiroshi 20:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well I spoke to Raze and he's up for the idea. If it's okay, I'll make the page in school tomorrow and throw all of our name's on it (give me somethin' to do besides school work) and add whatever canon spells we can along with the one's I've made. We can add others to our hearts are content after that. That okay with you? Oh yeah, you may wanna add a word or two to your user page, man. That way, your sig won't appear with a broken link. Oh yeah, something shorter I can call ya? Twilight Despair 5's a little long-winded. Kenji Hiroshi 21:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but the wierd sacrificing Kido's all a part of it to and really show off a character's overall mastery. If we do make them, we'll put 'em in the forbidden section, and whoever uses 'em then will do it at their own discretion knowin' the risks. Besides, it ain't unheard of for a shinigami to regain their powers. Just look at Isshin Kurosaki. He lost 'em somehow and got 'em back again. So there's always work-arounds. The main problem I see is the incantation's. We can have some without, but it wouldn't look right havin' a kido page with amazin' spells but no incantations, right? Ah, we'll work somethin' out. Kenji Hiroshi 21:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well the translation site I gave ya in an earlier message is the one I use and It's quite accurate. Whatever Kido I've made myself, the translations came off there. So the translations won't really be a problem. Anyways, I'm gonna call it a night man. I've got school in the mornin' unfortunately. I'll get the the basic layout of the page done tomorrow and we can tweek it and add to it when we feel the need. If ya want, have a look at the spells I've already made. You'll find 'em on my user page. Later! Kenji Hiroshi 22:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Kido page has been created. Here's the page: Kido (Kenji, TD5 & Raze). I'll work the unnamed spells into wherever they fit best, 'cause I plan to use a few of 'em in my stories. As for my own spells, they've been added, but i won't get the pic's up for a bit. I've also got a forbidden sealing spell to add, but again I'll do that later. Kenji Hiroshi 10:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Cheers for that. I'm at home now anyway, so I'll go ahead and work those unnamed spells into the articles, 'cause most look like either bakudo or forbidden from my POV. There's a lot of other unnamed Kido on the normal Bleach Wiki right? If I find any we don't have, I'll work 'em in the best I can. I'll also add whatever pic's I can for the one's I've created. I've got good pic's for hado #20 and bakudo #32 spells, but I'll hafta look around for the others. If ya find any that might fit with the spell's I've made, then do us a favour and upload 'em, would ya? Two pair of eyes are better than one. I'll ask Raze to do the same. Kenji Hiroshi 15:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Kido Page#2 Just read through Bakudo #10 man, and that's a cool idea. Nice pic to. Okay, about Hado 86. Yeah, readin' over it seems to be a seriosuly high leveled spell beyond the 80's. And I've noticed that it fits in well with Purinsu's character. Didn't you say he could use upwards of hado 96 or somethin'? With that in mind, I'll move it from #86 to 95 if it's okay with you. I'll ask Raze if there's any numbers he want's to reserve and tell 'em to ya. And cheers for the Imperial Wrath pic. Looks sweet man. I've left a message on my user page askin' for people for help with Kido pic's. Don't know how many will bother to respond, but hey, it's an idea and it could help. Kenji Hiroshi 15:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *And immensly powerful, one-hit Kido's are right up my street, but we'll hafta be realistic with those. I like the name, Scythe of the Goddess. Got a nice ring to it. What kinda effect, aside from the whole "I blow you into oblivion" thing did ya have in mind? Kenji Hiroshi 15:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, with that much power, the spell would be removed as soon as we posted it, dude. Any and all life in a certain area would be understandable and certainly enough to reduce the hollow royal family to smolderin' ash, but an entire dimension? That would be deemed amazingly and undeniably god-like in its power and wouldn't be allowed, dude. I've had experience with godmodding myself, 'cause I've been taken up on once or twice and that's what it would be deemed. It's a good idea, don't get me wrong, but i think we'd need to tone that one down a lot. I mean, if it could wipe out a dimension then every major bad guy would sacrifice their strongest minion and win easily. Kenji Hiroshi 15:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC)